The traditional TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) includes a backlight module, a liquid crystal panel, a rubber frame and a front frame. Said backlight module includes a metal back panel, a light guide plate, an optical membrane unit, a light source, etc. Said light guide plate is arranged into the metal back panel. Said light source is arranged on the metal back panel and lies on one side of the light guide plate. Said optical membrane unit is overlapped on the light guide plate. Said rubber frame is arranged on said metal back panel and encircles said metal back panel; said liquid crystal panel is arranged on said rubber frame; said front frame is assembled on said rubber frame and integrated with said rubber frame to clamp and fix the liquid crystal panel so as to protect the liquid crystal panel.
The front frame in present technology generally refers to the integrally-molded metal frame; as a result, more screws are needed to lock the metal front frame for the large-sized module; therefore, it will cost more working hours to process the assembling; additionally, the weight of the metal front frame is heavier, which is not beneficial for the lightweight design of the liquid crystal display device.